


Pulling Stunts

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Heat Fic Series [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Heat Cycles, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Kuroo finally gets to pay Tsukishima back for teasing him during his rut.





	Pulling Stunts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know it's been literally months since I added to this series but hear me out!  
> \- College final deadlines were a thing (I graduated with flying colours btw)  
> \- My laptop died and I had to wait 3 weeks for a replacement - his name is Thorin, he's a powerful machine.  
> \- I went on vacation for 2 months - during which time I was focusing a lot on [my leviathan of a long-fic series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/704502) so not a lot happened.
> 
> This fic had been sat half written since May and was haunting my conscience the entire time BUT TODAY I GOT IT FINISHED.
> 
> I still have some fic plans/notes for more in this series, I know some of you loyal readers asked for pairings and i kinda remember some of them but alas, my laptop breaking kinda complicated things T_T
> 
> So anyway, if you've been waiting for an update, thankyou for your patience! If you're new to this crazy never-ending series - hello and I hope you check out the rest of the series that got me kicked out of my church when they found it.

 

 

Tsukishima had a problem. It wasn't anything to do with his place on the team, nor was it his studies becoming increasingly stressful. He was used to the mundane problems of a high school freshman at this stage of the year. The winter chill was soothing to him as he let out a heavy sigh, leaning his elbows on the edge of the only open window in the hallway. He had gotten a few glares from some of his classmates for letting the hot air out but he flatly ignored them.

As soothing as the winter breeze was, it wasn't going to be a match for the inferno that would rage inside of him in a few short hours. Any glares that were directed at him as he continued to enjoy letting the frosty wind wash over him quickly honed in on the rather large dark mark on his neck.

Kuroo had been feisty the last time they had sex, and Tsukishima had made no effort to hide it. Everyone who kept up with the rumour mill between the schools and their volleyball teams knew that he and Kuroo were ' a thing'. There was also the small factor of Kuroo's scent being everywhere.

Not that it was the only scent that clung to Tsukishima.

"Are you gonna come to practice?" Yamaguchi's quiet voice drew Tsukishima from recalling the memories of winter break.

"Don't see why not." He shrugged. "Not like there's a reason not to."

He noted the small nod from the other, he expected Yamaguchi to argue that he should go home, that practising whilst on the cusp of 'going under' was unwise, even in a team like Karasuno where there were no obvious unclaimed alphas. However, Yamaguchi simply nodded again and shot him a small smile.

"Have you told Tetsurou this?"

Tsukishima let out a sarcastic laugh. "Why, is me going to practice against the rules now?"

Yamaguchi didn't reply immediately, simply stepping closer to Tsukishima and leaning on the window's edge. Eyes canvased over the dark mark on Tsukishima's neck, he swallowed. The cool breeze washed over them both as the question hung in the air for a few seconds, Yamaguchi slowly leaned closer, his lips brushing over the mark. He felt Tsukishima stiffen at the contact, prompting him to smirk slightly.

"You're playing a dangerous game, going to practice this wound up Kei." Yamaguchi murmured.

It was Tsukishima's turn to swallow, the deep breathing exercises he usually used to stay calm were forgotten as Yamaguchi kissed his neck. The fact they were in the school hallway of all places and Yamaguchi was being so brazen about it certainly didn't help. Tsukishima willed his gaze to stay on the view from the window, the grey sky and barren shrubs that lay dormant in the winter weather.

"Your pride will be your downfall y'know." Yamaguchi's low voice wasn't helping this situation. "And you know Tetsurou will freak if he hears about this."

"Well, you're not going to tell him." Tsukishima hissed, catching Yamaguchi's eye with a warning glare. Or at least he was trying to warn the other off telling their alpha. The hungry look in Yamaguchi's gaze showed little chance of that warning being taken seriously.

"Why not Kei?" Yamaguchi stepped back, relaxing his expression to the usual friendly smile. The same boyish smile that Tsukishima had known for years and made his heart melt a little. Except this was no time to dwell on the softer side of their relationship.

Usually, he could bargain with Yamaguchi, on literally any other topic imaginable he could barter and trade favours for favours. Except for this one. They may both be omegas, but they share an alpha, an alpha who doesn't do things by halves. Yamaguchi had a sure-fire way to both indulge and ruin Tsukishima, it would only take a single text.

"Because Tokyo is at least two hours away by train" Tsukishima cleared his throat as the sweating in his hands became more noticeable to him "and I'm pretty sure he's got a practice match scheduled."

Yamaguchi took out his phone, raising an eyebrow as Tsukishima followed his gaze to the screen. "Nah that was yesterday." Yamaguchi smiled, tilting his head slightly. "So, are you sure you want to go to practice?"

If Tsukishima skipped practice, not only would he be expected to explain to Daichi and Ukai why, but he would also be doomed to go home alone and wait out the final hours until his heat did arrive. Sure he was starting to feel the effects but there was still a while yet, he would much rather go and do something until he was physically unable to.

However, who was to say what Kuroo would do if he went to practice in 'this state'. Tsukishima found himself smirking at the idea of pulling a stunt like that. It wasn't like Kuroo owned him. He was still a free man, he could make his own choices about what to do and how to handle his own heat.

"Yeah." Tsukishima smugly replied. "I'm sure. And you can tell Tetsurou that I don't care if everyone smells it on me. I want to practice and he can't stop me."

Yamaguchi didn't object, quirking an eyebrow slightly as he tapped out the message. "Suit yourself Kei." He remarked. "I hope you're prepared for his reaction."

 

* * *

 

He could feel their eyes on him. His shirt stuck to him thanks to the sweat. The heat radiating off his body even in the chilly gymnasium felt like it was enough to fry an egg with. He locked eyes with Kageyama through the net and tried to read the play that was about to be executed. Deep blue eyes stared at him, the usually focused gaze of the setter did little to irk Tsukishima but he could smell the confusion on the other.

Kageyama still hadn't presented and every time someone went through their cycle, he always gave off this aura of uncertainty, neither strong like an alpha's scent or sweet like an omega's. It made Tsukishima chuckle every time it happened, except he was the one causing it this particular day so the laughter was short lived.

The shrill blast of the whistle signalled the serve. As the rally began he jumped to block Tanaka's spike, his hands stinging as he slammed it down. Relief washed over him as Nishinoya failed to save it and their side got the point. As much as he enjoyed the distraction, his body was refusing to put energy up for volleyball practice. It was almost like it had other ideas.

There was almost a pact at Karasuno to not mention cycles to each other. It was understood everyone had their random days off or days when they'd leave early, Ukai and Takeda trusted Suga to keep that aspect of the team under control as the leading alpha. By right, Tsukishima could've taken the day off but he still would've _had_ to explain that his heat was the reason he skipped practice.

And he wanted to see how Kuroo would react to him defying common sense.

He had gotten a few concerned glances from Suga and Daichi as he continued to put all his effort into his blocks and spikes. Some of the others were keeping their distance a little, Tanaka and Asahi were by no means unruly, but they didn't particularly want to accidentally spur anything.

Even so, there was only so much Tsukishima could withstand before hormones won. After the first set of their practice match, he was gasping for more water than a full bottle could offer. Yamaguchi wasn't subtle about requesting Suga allow them to leave early. Tsukishima didn't object to his jacket being thrown at him by the other and then being led by the hand towards the general direction of the club room to change and go home.

He was under the assumption that it was just going to be the two of them that evening, that Kuroo was in Tokyo and wouldn't be able to shake off his responsibilities as captain to be with them.

As Yamaguchi let him into his home ahead of him, Tsukishima had mere seconds to anticipate the consequences of his actions.

The strong, slightly spicy smell that made his knees go weak flooded his senses. Teeth against his earlobe and a large hand wrapped around his neck sent shivers down his spine. His back hit the wall and the sound of the door closing was faint as he dared to smirk at the alpha.

"God fucking dammit Kei." Kuroo growled, the corners of his mouth turning up into a slight smirk. "You're insane."

"Am I?" Tsukishima challenged, the hand around his neck not exerting any pressure. "I got you all riled up and I'm the one in heat."

Kuroo's eyes narrowed. "And if anything had happened on the way home?"

"Your scent is all over me," Tsukishima reached out his hand to trail fingers down Kuroo's chest, he was still in his school uniform, red tie and everything. "no-one dares to challenge such a strong smell."

"Flattery won't get you mercy tonight." Kuroo released Tsukishima's neck. "I still remember how you teased me during my rut Kei, and I'm not going to let this stunt slide."

"Oh I'm so scared." Tsukishima sarcastically replied.

Lips met his aggressively, he parted his lips willingly as Kuroo hungrily kissed him. The hand that had been trailing down Kuroo's chest was taken and pressed back against the wall as the other hand came up to hold Tsukishima's jaw in place. Kuroo paid no mind to Tsukishima's desires as he deepened the kiss, barely breaking away for an intake of breath before diving right back in. Knees trembled as Tsukishima's previous veil of dismissiveness began to tear.

"So, how close are you?" Kuroo growled, feeling Tsukishima's laboured breaths across his lips. "You left practice early and I can smell it clearly."

Tsukishima smirked, using his free hand to adjust his glasses that had been knocked askew slightly in the making out. "Not close enough to be begging, that's for sure."

He had somewhat expected Kuroo to scowl at the sass he was receiving, especially given how irritated he had been a few moments ago, but Tsukishima found his smirk being mirrored back to him as Kuroo tilted his face to the side. Between the strands of black hair covering the other's eyes, Tsukishima could see the devious glimmer in his gaze. The memories of their first fling came rushing back.

"I seem to remember you needing encouragement to beg then too." Kuroo hummed, almost as if he was able to read Tsukishima's thoughts merely by watching his eyes widen. "No worries, this time I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve...including a certain omega who's been very keen to try out some things in the bedroom."

Tsukishima swallowed. He remembered now, when he took Yamaguchi to the sex shop around Kuroo's rut, how the other was shyly fascinated by the array of toys, costumes and 'added extras' that the store had to offer. They hadn't dwelled long enough in the store to properly look around, they'd had other pressing matters that afternoon after all, and Tsukishima had forgotten about it for the most part.

Now he was faced with the fact that Yamaguchi and Kuroo had no doubt plotted for this day, to indulge in fantasies Tsukishima hadn't dared ask about because he sometimes still saw Yamaguchi as the childhood friend with the boyish smile. Having said that, he wasn't exactly innocent of having his own fantasies to indulge in.

"That is," Kuroo's calm but commanding voice derailed his thought train "if you're okay with that. I can always just fuck you senseless and we can try them out another--"

"And give you the idea that I can't handle it?" Tsukishima quipped.

"I never said that." Kuroo released Tsukishima's wrist and gently placed his hands on the other's waist. "I was merely giving you a choice."

Tsukishima snorted, reaching out and grabbing Kuroo's tie and pulling him into a messy kiss. "There's my choice." He uttered, breathing unsteadily as Kuroo's scent washed over him.

There was no verbal reply as Kuroo prised Tsukishima's fingers away from his tie. He took Tsukishima's hands in his and quickly pulled him into Yamaguchi's bedroom. It was dark, no lights were switched on but instead, Tsukishima found himself taking in the pillar candles that were dotted around the room. There was a sweet smell in the air, the undeniable scent of Yamaguchi that Tsukishima had become used to in his day to day life.

The door was closed quietly, sealing the light of the hallway out. For the briefest moment, Tsukishima felt a shiver of anticipation. His glasses were abruptly removed, Kuroo's firm chest bumping against his back as he took half a step backwards.

"You won't be needing these." Kuroo purred in his ear. The sound of fabric rubbing against itself was loud as Tsukishima's vision was taken away by the silky feel of Kuroo's tie that he had been gripping only moments ago. "There we go." Kuroo's voice was barely above a whisper as Tsukishima let out a deep breath.

Without being able to see, Tsukishima found himself at a loss for what to do. Kuroo's arms wrapped around him slowly, hands playing against his thin shirt. He pressed back against the other, tilting his head back to rest it on Kuroo's shoulder. He felt hot as the slow-moving hands started easing the buttons on his shirt open. The mixing of scents in the room was dizzying, the clash of spicy and sweet shouldn't have been as enticing as it was.

Calloused fingertips brushed against his chest as his shirt fell open. He could feel Kuroo's chest vibrating as he hummed, lips ghosted over his neck as fingertips began circling his nipples. The pads of Kuroo's thumbs rubbing the sensitive peaks. Hands at his belt spooked him, getting a low hum of amusement out of Kuroo. The sound of the leather shifting and metal clinking as this belt came loose made him bite on his lower lip.

Heat still raged on within him, prompting him to whimper slightly as lips mouthed at the fabric covering his cock. Kuroo's thumbs moved slowly as the lips moistened the fabric of his briefs. His breathing hitched as fingers hooked under the waistband and tugged them down to fully expose him.

"Tadashi looks good on his knees." Kuroo whispered into Tsukishima's ear. "So eager to please, the way he watches your every reaction to his movements."

Tsukishima could imagine the sight of the other on his knees. Eyes lidded as he gazed up at him, lips wrapping around his cock without hesitation. Never in his wildest dreams did Tsukishima think that Yamaguchi would be so into giving head.

He reached out his hand, not sure where Yamaguchi was until a soft hand guided him to tangle his fingers in the other's hair. The familiar wet heat around his cock did little to put out the fire within him, but it lessened the sharpness.

"Don't get too comfortable being in control." Kuroo's breath tickled Tsukishima's earlobe as the hands teasing his chest slowly retreated. Teeth grazed the mark on his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Tetsu..." Tsukishima tilted his head back against Kuroo's shoulder.

"Yeah? You've changed your tune pretty quickly." Kuroo remarked. Tsukishima squirmed in his hold, letting out a heavy frustrated sigh. "Do you want me to get on with it?"

"Mmph... _yes_." Tsukishima huffed.

Kuroo chuckled, running his fingertips down Tsukishima's chest once more. "I'll think about it."

Yamaguchi slowly pulled away from Tsukishima's cock, getting an impatient whine from the other. Tsukishima wanted to demand they quit making him suffer and fuck him already, but he could've had that anyway without pulling his stunt. No, he wanted Kuroo to toy with him, to make him beg just like their first time. He craved the feeling of being so close to snapping.

"Okay, let's get you more comfortable." Kuroo's deceivingly soft voice sent a shiver town Tsukishima's spine.

His hands were taken by Yamaguchi's, slim but strong fingers linking with his and tugging him forwards until his knees hit the bed. Tsukishima allowed them to man-handle him into the position Kuroo wanted; favouring propping him up on his hands and knees.

"Tsk, I think he's wearing too many clothes Tadashi."

Tsukishima snorted, he was barely wearing his shirt and briefs but nimble fingers soon coaxed him out of them. He felt exposed, knowing they were probably still fully clothed. His cheeks were burning as he swallowed. In his mind he could see the bright lights if the gymnasium where Kuroo took him, the smell of sweat in the air. He worried his lip between his teeth as a hand came up under his chin and tilted his face up.

Lips pressed against his, slow and chaste. The sweet scent crowding his senses washed over him like a calming wave.

"Tadashi..." He breathed between kisses.

He wasn't allowed to dwell on the more innocent gesture as a sharp spank was delivered to his ass. The bed dipped as Kuroo draped himself over Tsukishima's body, pressing his chest to the other's back.

"Say Kei, do you remember how you _t_ _reated_  me during my rut with that wonderful little gift from the sex shop?"

Tsukishima swallowed, panting against Yamaguchi's lips.

"Well, Tadashi and I took a little trip down there a few weeks ago." Kuroo pressed his lips to Tsukishima's shoulder in a quick kiss. "And we found some interesting things on sale there."

"...okay." Tsukishima tried recalling exactly what the store sold and what would possibly appeal to Kuroo and Yamaguchi. There were so many different things on sale that Kuroo could be talking about the most mundane thing and he'd not be able to guess.

There was the rustling sound of a bag before something fell onto the bed beside him. It was heavy enough to make an impact but not to give anything away about it.

"Tadashi actually picked this out," Kuroo whispered. "And we've tested it already, it works a charm."

The burning in Tsukishima's cheeks grew, the visual images conjured at the statement were filthier than any fantasy he had thought up himself. His hips pressed back against Kuroo subconsciously, yearning to be done with the pantomime and move on already.

Kuroo seemed to get the idea as he chuckled. The familiar sound of a lube bottle opening was music to Tsukishima's ears. The cool fingertip that rubbed against him made him gasp, Yamaguchi's lips moulded to his mouth and drew him into a deep kiss. His heat had been continuing to burn inside him since he had been stripped bare, the images that had been conjured in his mind had fanned the flames and the fingers slowly pressing against his entrance threatened to fully unleash it.

"Come on Kei." Kuroo's lips were brushing against his ear. "I know you like to try and hold off and be stubborn about it."

"Ngh." Tsukishima broke away from Yamaguchi's lips. "Sh-Shut up."

"Ohoho." Kuroo's fingers paused. "Do I need to remind you how you begged me to knot you last summer?"

"No." Tsukishima rocked his hips back, trying to coax Kuroo to keep going. "No I remember."

Yamaguchi's fingers threaded through Tsukishima's hair, toying with the tie keeping him blindfolded before moving away altogether. Tsukishima felt the bed shift with his departure. Kuroo seemed to take that as a cue.

Fingertips pressed into Tsukishima with ease, moving against one another as they sought to stretch him out. Kuroo's attention to detail was on show as he curled the digits slightly and found the sensitive spot within moments. Tsukishima tensed as Kuroo showed no sign of slowing down. His lips parted as he panted, shoulders trembled as he rocked back against the two fingers inside him.

An amused hum pierced through the fog in his mind.

"Enjoying yourself?" Yamaguchi's darker tone both startled him and elicited a reaction from his nether regions.

A hand squeezed his forearm, coaxing him to lift his hand off the bed. The bed dipped as Yamaguchi slipped underneath Tsukishima, fitting himself in with little effort. As Tsukishima set his hand back down, he started picturing what had just happened. Fingers cupped his chin and drew him down, lips met his in a hungry fashion as Kuroo didn't let the shift in position faze him.

"I think he's stretched enough." Kuroo announced.

Yamaguchi's hands went to the tie, undoing it within seconds and allowing Tsukishima to see again. The dim light of the candles provided enough light to see Yamaguchi laying under him completely naked. He swallowed as Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I want to see your face when he puts it in." Yamaguchi murmured.

Tsukishima's thoughts were racing, his shoulders trembled slightly as he kept his gaze on Yamaguchi. He almost wanted to be surprised at what they had in store. Kuroo's fingers slipped out, wiping the lube around his entrance before retreating entirely.

"Alright." Kuroo draped himself over Tsukishima's back again. "You good?"

"Yeah..." Tsukishima breathed, his thighs were aching with keeping him upright but he was too far gone to really care. He dropped down onto his elbows, bringing him closer to Yamaguchi but also putting his ass higher in the air.

"Fuck you look so good like that." Kuroo clicked his tongue as he pulled away again.

Tsukishima tried to steady his breathing as he kissed Yamaguchi slowly, he tried to keep himself from rubbing against the other just yet. He was highly strung, close to blowing his load over Yamaguchi's chest without Kuroo's cock even entering him.

The cool, hard tip of the toy pressed against him. Tsukishima let out a shaky breath. Kuroo was slower about pressing further in, watching and listening for any discomfort. Yamaguchi's gaze on Tsukishima's face was unyielding, he threaded his fingers through Tsukishima's hair as Kuroo slowly pressed it in further.

"What...what is it?" Tsukishima asked through his gasps. It felt wider than Kuroo's fingers but it was just how solid it was that was throwing him off.

"It's going to keep you open." Kuroo replied, helpful as ever as he pressed it flush against Tsukishima. He bit on his lip as he admired how snug it looked. "Fuck me."

Tsukishima let out a small whimper. It felt good, pressing against his sweet spot, he couldn't deny that. He wasn't sure what it was in his heat-fuelled state but it felt almost as good as a knot.

"Turn it on." Yamaguchi demanded, making Tsukishima's eyes widen.

"As you wish." Kuroo replied.

The low vibrations caught Tsukishima off guard. He gasped sharply, thighs quivering as Kuroo's hands gently rested on his hips. His cock twitched as the stimulation washed over him, his sweet spot being pushed against and him unable to squirm away.

"Fuck--fuck, gods fuck!" He cussed against Yamaguchi's lips. The other hummed in response, reaching between them and gently wrapping his fingers around Tsukishima's cock.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Yamaguchi whispered. "Pulsing within you, stretching you wider..." He started stroking Tsukishima's cock. "I can't imagine how it feels during a heat Kei...tell me how it feels."

Kuroo had to bite on his lip hard to keep himself grounded. He watched as Tsukishima shook his head, cheeks flushed red as he hungrily kissed Yamaguchi. His hands moved to spread Tsukishima's ass-cheeks wider, hearing the muffled whimper from the other.

"Tadashi asked you a question Kei." Kuroo reminded him. "Do I need to remind you how to behave?"

Tsukishima broke away from Yamaguchi's lips. His eyes were glazed as Yamaguchi looked up at him, there would be no sarcastic remarks now.

"It feels good." He breathed. "Fuck it feels great."

"You want more?" Yamaguchi asked, rocking his hips up so he could stroke both himself and Tsukishima.

"Fuck it does _more_?"

Kuroo reacted without being asked, bringing the vibrations within Tsukishima to a more intense level.

"Fuck!" He gasped. "Oh fuck--Tetsu..." His body was hot to the touch, the desire, the _need_ to be knotted was at its peak. He couldn't keep up his facade anymore. He needed his alpha to bend him over and take him until he screamed.

Yamaguchi's breathing was laboured as he kept stroking them both, he could feel the heat rolling off Tsukishima. His own body was starting to respond to it in ways he didn't anticipate.

Kuroo was by all accounts enjoying the spectacle playing out. He inhaled deeply as the two scents mixed in the air. He knew Tsukishima would last long now, he was a whimpering mess, desperate to be filled. Yamaguchi was the dark horse, being so close to another omega in heat was starting to spark a need in him too.

Kuroo could smell it on both of them, and his body was more than ready to satisfy.

He pressed the stop button, ceasing the vibrations. Tsukishima all but collapsed from the adrenaline coursing through him. He glanced over his shoulder at Kuroo longingly.

"Please...please Tetsu." He whimpered as Kuroo kissed his cheek. "Please I--"

"Hmm...but you teased me so much during my rut." Kuroo hummed, glancing down at Yamaguchi. "You look like a hot mess Tadashi."

The other gave him a tired smile. "Yeah...you could say that."

"Do you want my knot too?"

Tsukishima pressed his hips back against Kuroo's. The butt plug shifting in him and making him whimper. Kuroo smirked.

"Kei seems to like his new toy so much that I thought I'd fuck you first Tadashi."

"Only if you give me the remote." Yamaguchi breathed, giving Tsukishima a smirk.

Tsukishima watched as the small remote exchanged hands. He moved so Yamaguchi could shuffle out from under him. He was strangely okay with watching the other get fucked. He felt like he needed time to get his breath back anyway.

That was until Yamaguchi sent vibrations sparking through his body. He was still on his hands and knees as he willed his eyes to stay open, drinking in the sight of Kuroo barely pausing a moment to press into Yamaguchi. The high pitched moan that left Yamaguchi's lips was new to Tsukishima.

Kuroo didn't take a slow pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin rang out. The vibrations inside Tsukishima intensified at a sporadic pace. His lung burned as he fought to breathe through them, watching as Kuroo leaned down and bit Yamaguchi's neck.

"Fuck." Tsukishima hissed, he buried his face in his arm.

The bed shuddered as Kuroo's pace broke down. Tsukishima's body had been moving of its own accord, hips swaying, baring down on the toy inside him. His fists closed around the bed sheets. Memories of the sex in the gym came flooding back, the filthy fantasies he'd conjured in his wet dreams.

Hands on his hips didn't register at first. Only when the still vibrating toy was gently eased out of him did he realised Kuroo was behind him.

"Alpha." He breathed, smiling against his arm.

"Yeah, I'm here." Kuroo whispered back, trailing a hand down Tsukishima's spine. "You ready?"

"I've been ready for the last hour..." He all but purred, swaying his hips invitingly. "Waiting, waiting for you alpha."

Kuroo hummed. "You've been a good boy Kei." He spoke softly. "Such a good omega."

There was a slight pause before Kuroo pressed into Tsukishima. He reached deeper than the toy did, filling Tsukishima completely.

" _Ahh_ , yes--yes yes." Tsukishima sighed. "Please--"

Kuroo's hands held him steady as he started slowly thrusting, keeping his pace gentle. Tsukishima let out small gasps every time Kuroo bottomed out, the relentless teasing had worn him out and he couldn't bring himself to demand a rougher pace. He just wanted to feel full.

Time seemed to lose meaning as Tsukishima felt his orgasm sweep over him. Kuroo brushed his sweet spot just right and bottomed out. The slow thrusting continued until the knot caught in his rim. He let out a content sigh as Kuroo stilled.

"There we go." Kuroo purred in his ear. "Good?"

"The best."

Tsukishima was ready to pass out as soon as Kuroo slipped out. His body was finally calm again. He was vaguely aware of Kuroo bustling around the room before reappearing by his side with a washcloth. He allowed the other to clean him up before he finally opened his eyes.

Yamaguchi smiled softly at him, shuffling forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"You two are the worst." Tsukishima uttered once Kuroo sat on the edge of the bed.

"You don't mean that." Kuroo replied smugly. "You were enjoying it."

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow as he waited for Tsukishima to object. Tsukishima scowled slightly before snorting.

"Shut up, you're still the worst."

Kuroo and Yamaguchi shared an amused glance. Even if Tsukishima didn't say it, they knew he appreciated their efforts.

"I'll run a bath, then we're ordering pizza and watching Netflix. No arguments." Kuroo declared.

"I ain't arguing." Yamaguchi replied. "Just don't put pineapple on the pizza."

"What heathen puts pineapple on pizza?" Tsukishima snorted.

"Excuse me, but _I_ do." Kuroo pouted.

"You heathen."

Yamaguchi burst into a fit of laughter as Kuroo launched a well-aimed pillow at Tsukishima's head.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - idk if Kuroo is the type to have pineapple on pizza or not, it just seemed hilarious to me. I personally don't have a preference x3


End file.
